Choc argenté
by Zanzasu
Summary: Tout a commencé par une arrivée inattendue, suivit d'un défi.. mais qui aurait pu prévoir un tel dénouement aussi sanglant ? Une dépravation provoquant la perte de l'un des deux.


Crédits : Les personnages appartiennent a Square Enix, & Akira Amano.

Rating : M pour la violence du combat.

Notes : Tout d'abord, c'est la première fois que je poste une fiction crossover. C'est inspiré d'un rp (oui, encore, je sais) entre moi et LuxTenebras qui récolte autant les honneurs. A la base, on se demandait vraiment ce que ça donnerait si Squalo et Sephiroth se combattaient, voici donc le résultat, en une fois. J'ai pensé que c'était plus sage de n'en faire qu'un OS. Pour les infos pratiques, c'est le Squalo du présent, et du côté de la Shinra, ça se passe avant le départ de Genesis, lorsque le trio est encore ensemble. Pour situer à peu près, c'est avant Crisis Core. Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture !

* * *

**Choc argenté.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé au juste ? Une fumée, puis plus rien. Squalo avait littéralement changé d'environnement, ne reconnaissant aucunement les alentours. Ses derniers souvenirs se résumaient à un tir, des rires plus tordus les uns que les autres résonnant un peu partout, un merdeux de bébé chialant, puis pouf. Inutile d'être devin, l'argenté penchait sur le Bazooka des 10 ans, et c'était bien sa veine.. il était au courant que ces derniers temps cette machine avait fait des siennes, et que le gamin des Vongola devait éviter de le garder sur lui pour éviter les accidents de ce genre. Chose que bien sur, le bovino n'avait pas écouté. L'épéiste espérait seulement être bien atterrit dans le futur...

En face d'une grande vitre, et d'un bureau, il laissa son regard se poser sur le paysage de dehors. Ce bâtiment semblait être en hauteur, mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus, sentant une présence dans son dos. Plusieurs, à vrai dire.

« - C'est Sephiroth ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ?

- Il a changé de vêtement ?

- Depuis quand a t-il une épée attachée sur son bras ? »

Déclarèrent les voix de plusieurs secrétaires, n'ayant vu pour le moment que le dos du squale, sans se douter de qui il pouvait s'agir en réalité. Squalo se retourna, découvrant plusieurs personnes rassemblées suite à la fumée rosâtre de plus tôt. De quoi ils parlaient ? Le bretteur ne comprenait rien à leur charabia, inspectant d'un bref coup d'œil le reste de la pièce. Ce bureau semblait.. futuriste. Il ne connaissait pas les personnes autour de lui, et fronça les sourcils, bien perdu. Il avança vers la porte ouverte en face de lui.

« - Vooii, je suis où exactement ? _Lança-il à la secrétaire la plus proche de lui._

- Vous – vous êtes dans la tour Shinra.. On peut vous aider.. monsieur ? _Répondit une voix tremblotante._ »

Les murmures autour de sa personne continuèrent de s'élever, découvrant le visage de l'argenté. Un attroupement de gens ne tarda pas à se regrouper derrière lui, le fixant de haut en bas comme un spécimen tout droit sortit des laboratoires. Quelques Soldiers et miliciens vinrent également y rajouter leur pics, découvrant cet inconnu étrangement apparu sans raisons.

« La Shinra... ? C'est quoi cette merde ?! _Répondit le Varia, haussant légèrement la voix._ »

Il ne comprenait pas mieux la situation depuis son arrivée, et pas non plus où il se trouvait. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus en ce moment même n'était autre que tous les regards posés sur lui, comme une bête de foire. L'argenté se retourna vers son ''public'', épée en l'air.

« … VOOI !Vous voulez ma photo ?! »

Tiquant, puis soupirant, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Première étape, dégager d'ici, pour essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair. Il se retrouva d'abord dans un couloir, sans indications, ce qui l'aidait vachement. Essayant à gauche, le squale emboîta le pas, percevant des bruits lointains de pas dans les mêmes locaux qui résonnaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Un bâtiment mafieux ennemi, peut-être ? Pensif, il restait tout de même sur ses gardes, commençant à se perdre en beauté.

« … Mais je suis déjà passé par là ! »

…

Plus loin, trois personnes cheminaient de bon cœur au sein des corridors étroits de la compagnie, arpentant l'étage du SOLDIER jusqu'au réfectoire, sans entendre toute suite le remue-ménage. La douce voix mélodieuse d'un individu du groupe résonna soudain à travers cette allée.

« - Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini. Pour l'atteindre, nous prenons notre envol. Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau, l'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos...

- Loveless, Acte 1. _Répondit alors un ton plus sombre, rapidement coupé par un rire strident._

- Tu n'as toujours pas fini avec Loveless ? On commence par connaître ces vers par cœur, Genesis. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait grand temps de changer de registre ? »

Le rouquin eut un sourire, refermant l'ouvrage qu'il était en train de lire.

« - Angeal, tu sais parfaitement que ces mots sont pour moi une ressource d'inspiration et d'énergie. Un passage de Loveless chaque matin, et je-...

- Je comprends mieux d'où te vient ton entêtement et ton insociabilité lors du déjeuner. Et c'est le première classe toujours en retard qui ose nous faire la morale ? »

Le brun lâcha un nouveau rire, déposant sa paume contre l'épaule de l'argenté qui venait de prendre la parole, aussi vivement contredit.

« J'aime me faire désirer, Sephiroth. Un héros n'arrive pas sur le champ de bataille à l'heure, il sauve lorsqu'on si attend le moins. C'est ce qui fait tout le charme du rôle principal. »

…

Depuis plusieurs minutes Squalo tournait en rond, s'étant véritablement perdu. Entre les escaliers, les nombreux couloirs identiques, c'était pire qu'au manoir ou n'importe quel autre lieux qu'il connaissait. Même pas comparable, en fait. Il en avait marre, une veine rouge se formant au niveau de sa tempe. Arrivé à l'angle du chemin, ce fut trop, et le bretteur fit une démonstration de sa voix profitable pour tout l'immeuble.. et les personnes non loin.

« VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI elle est où la sortie bordel ?! »

Les yeux des Soldiers, seulement à quelques mètres de là, s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant, ce puissant hurlement venant leur déchirer les tympans. Ils étaient tombés nez à nez sur le squale.

« Ça va pas ?! _Répliqua en premier Genesis, ses compagnons n'étant nullement étonnés._ »

Angeal se massa l'oreille en grimaçant, tandis que Sephiroth crispait ses poings, le visage bas.

« - Il est interdit d'hurler dans les couloirs de la compagnie. _Poursuivit alors le mentor du groupe, retenant son ami d'enfance par l'épaule alors qu'il était prêt à rugir au scandale. _

- Les règles de la tour son strictes. Toute désobéissance aux règles et sévèrement sanctionnée. Que vous soyez visiteur ou responsable. »

Sur ses mots tonnant sur un ton froid et quasi provoquant, l'argenté se retourna vers le squale, ne pouvant dissimuler complètement la surprise qui se lit sur son visage.

Squalo resta sans voix, observant les nouvelles têtes qui s'offraient à lui, pas comme les sous-fifres croisés plus tôt. Ils semblaient plus puissants, rien qu'à leur allure et à leur manière de parler, et c'était sûrement bien le cas. Une occasion pour lui de se renseigner véritablement sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Se souvenant des paroles de la fille tout à l'heure, qui avait cité la Shinra, il les questionna là dessus.

« La Shinra, c'est une nouvelle famille mafieuse, vooii ? »

Lâcha-il, sans mesurer ses décibels, comme d'habitude. Honnêtement, il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il se goure. Et si ce n'était pas une famille mafieuse, autant envisager un univers parallèle ?.. Il n'en avait aucune certitude exacte. Sa question eut immédiatement le don d'exaspérer le rouquin, affichant un rictus crispé avant de reprendre un air grave qui pouvait s'avérer terrifiant si on le contredisait. Genesis était de noble famille, les bourgeois n'étant pas connus pour leur patience exemplaire.

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de quitter cet endroit avant que la sécurité ne vous tombe dessus. Les miliciens ont la gâchette facile, surtout que votre chevelure ne passe pas inaperçu. »

Sans tarder, Sephiroth lui jeta un regard noir, dans le même cas avec ses cheveux. Son compagnon d'arme égocentrique l'ignora tout bonnement avant de se faire pousser en retrait par Angeal. Squalo s'avança un peu plus, piqué au vif lui aussi.

« - VOOI merdeux, tes cheveux rouges ne sont pas mieux !

- Veuillez excuser la franchise de mon ami. Il n'est pas très stable et facilement troublé. »

La manière de parler du rouquin lui rappelait vaguement un autre noble.. Un certain prince déchu qui ne manquait pas de se démarquer, précisant qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la même classe sociale. Un pied plus en avancé que l'autre devant lui, il remarqua que sa réponse avait touché le jeune homme hautain.

« Pardon ?! _Lâcha ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés, sortant sa rapière carmine de son fourreau._ »

N'ayant plus aucune considération pour son vieil ami, Genesis lui agrippa violemment le bras pour le baisser sans peine, se libérant ainsi le passage. Sephiroth, les bras croisés et le regard dissimulé par sa frange eu un léger rire ironique, satisfait des propos de l'argenté. Lui même n'aurait pas dit mieux, mais tout de même un peu plus soutenu. Le squale arqua un sourcil, son bras armé tendu en avant, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque.

« - Genesis, ne commence pas... _Siffla le détenteur de la Buster Sword, le poète étant déjà bien loin._

- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Sait-tu au moins à qui t'adresse ? »

Les employés commencèrent à se réunir en grand nombre autour des premières classes et du deuxième argenté, la tension montant dans l'air. Le bretteur maintenait un regard fixe en direction du noble, curieux de voir une épée aussi grosse. Mais son regard, avec un semblant de défi, résonna jusqu'à lui.

« - Genesis, ça suffit. _Répliqua alors Angeal d'un ton plus sévère, ses dents se serrant et ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il continuait son discourt, sourd._

- Je suis le grand Genesis Rhapsodos, première classe du Soldier, et également fournisseur d'un tiers de boissons de la compagnie, ainsi que ses revenus. Comparé à toi, tu vois bien que je ne suis pas n'importe qui. _Lâcha-il, ayant abandonné le vouvoiement, soutenant le langage grossier de l'inconnu en déposant le coin de sa lame contre sa gorge._

- Genesis ! »

Sans laisser le temps a Squalo de se retirer et contre attaquer, Angeal lui agrippa le bras du fougueux, le rouquin délaissant sa proie pour venir abattre sa lame sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il le para juste à temps, le désarmant habilement en poussant de sa paume l'échine du roux contre le mur, plantant la Buster Sword dans celui-ci, seulement à quelques millimètres de sa trachée. L'argenté assista au spectacle, observateur de leur capacités. Bien que les personnes devant lui semblaient se connaître depuis longtemps, une nouvelle tension avait prit place.

« Ça suffit. »

La voix était sombre, un ton de maître prêt à blâmer son élève à la fin de l'entraînement. Genesis baissa le visage, la mâchoire serrée, silencieux, tandis que des acclamations s'élevèrent dans la foule. Muet, le squale était fortement intrigué par les lames devant lui.. plus que l'échange violent des énergumènes. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le grand argenté possédant la même couleur de cheveux que lui, méfiant.. car celui-ci souriait. Ils étaient trois, et si jamais tout ça se transformait en combat imprévu à trois contre un, ou du moins deux, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le calme reprenne place en ces lieux, le brun retirant son épée pour la replacer précieusement dans son dos. Puis, il reporta son regard sur l'épéiste, visiblement tout aussi peu patient que son ami de longue date suite aux paroles qu'il se fit un plaisir de lui rétorquer brusquement.

« - Bon, j'aimerais juste qu'on m'explique ce qu'est cette putain de Shinra, et comment sortir d'ici !

- C'est une compagnie d'armement, ayant ensuite évolué en une grande métropole mondiale jusqu'à ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui grâce à l'énergie mako. _Commença le mentor, s'éloignant du rouquin pour venir se placer devant le gardien de la pluie, le surplombant._ La tour Shinra est construite sur un assemblement de soixante-dix étages. Nous sommes en cinquante-sixième, les ascenseurs réservés au personnel menant à la sortie se trouvent au fond du couloir.

- Tu comptes le laisser filer après la manière dont il nous a traité en public ? _Répliqua aussitôt Genesis, reprit par l'autre argenté._

- Tu ne penses pas que tu en as déjà trop fait Genesis ? Il serait temps que tu grandisses, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous occuper personnellement de ce genre d'affaires. Notre devoir est d'exécuter les ordres qui nous sont donnés, rien de plus.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas du genre à fermer les yeux et courber l'échine lorsqu'on m'insulte, moi ! J'aime qu'on me tienne en respect, c'est la moindre des choses en société. Et s'il ne le fait pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

- Tout ce que j'en déduis, c'est que ton égoïsme empiète sur ton code de conduite et-

- La ferme ! »

Ses mots s'extirpèrent sauvagement de sa gorge, le calme de Sephiroth commençant à l'agacer au plus haut point. La Varia ne leur avait pas faussé compagnie, ayant écouté les explications jusqu'au bout, pour encore se retrouver plongé dans une dispute qui ne le concernait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, plus pensif la minutes d'après, car il avait l'impression d'être bloqué ici. Cela faisait bien plus de cinq minutes, ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que ça vu qu'il semblait également être dans un univers complètement différent, rien qu'à l'entente du vocabulaire du brun, « mako » et tout le reste, où les lois changeaient du tout au tout. Leurs armes le prouvaient en partie. Soudain, il fut sortit de ses pensées, les nouvelles paroles du rouquin l'intéressant étonnemment plus que nécessaire, faisant apparaître un sourire carnassier sur son visage.

« - Je réclame tout de même une revanche avant le départ de notre cher invité... Si tu as une épée greffée au bras, je suppose qu'elle n'est pas là que pour te donner un style. Où ai-je tord ?

- Vooii, et toi j'espère que tu te bats mieux que tu parles !

- Genesis, ne te lance pas dans quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter sérieusement.

- Soit ! _Fini le roux, se retournant élégamment vers Sephiroth en plaçant sa paume contre son torse._ Dans ce cas, si tu es aussi fort que tu le prétend... Je t'en prie. Montre-nous donc de quoi tu es capable. »

La réponse de son adversaire fut comblée d'un court mutisme, décroisant finalement les bras après quelques secondes.

« - Très bien. _Lança-il en déposant alors son regard félin et inhumain sur Squalo, attendant sa réponse._ J'accepte.

- J'accepte également. _Répondit le squale._ »

Un défi ? Parfait. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eu un combat à sa hauteur, et il commençait à rouiller. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup que le rouquin ai proposé cet affrontement, il pourrait ainsi en apprendre plus sur les capacités de ce monde. Peu importe qu'il ai comme adversaire l'un où l'autre, sauf qu'il n'avait pas encore eu ne serait-ce qu'un aperçu des pouvoirs de son sosie argenté, et celui-ci semblait aussi mystérieux que puissant, que son allure ne le laissait paraître. Quelqu'un à ne pas prendre à la légère.

« … Très bien. _Soupira Angeal._ La salle d'entraînement se trouve de l'autre côté, suivez-moi. »

Il les mena d'un pas ferme à l'endroit prévu du duel, invitant silencieusement l'inconnu à pénétrer dans la salle illuminée de néons bleutés de part et d'autres. Ceci fait, il s'éloigna avec Genesis dans une salle à part, le public se tenant en dehors, au devant d'un écran géant retransmettant les moindres détails de la bataille titanesque qui allait engagé les deux hommes similaires.

La salle semblait normale, à vue d'œil, le squale s'avançant au milieu face à son adversaire, jubilant en avance, sans le quitter une seule secondes de ses pupilles grisonnantes et sauvages. Squalo écarquilla un instant les yeux lorsque le brun programma un terrain au hasard, changeant du tout au tout l'apparence de la salle.

« Que ?! _Fit-il, surpris, avant de se reprendre pour ne pas se laisser distraire plus que nécessaire._ »

Sephiroth reconnu le paysage se formant autour d'eux, se trouvant être le petit havre de paix isolé qu'était le village de Nibelheim. Et profitant du moment de surprise de l'autre, il en profita pour se dissimuler derrière l'une des demeures.

« N'en fais pas trop, Sephiroth. _Préféra préciser Angeal, tandis que le rouquin observait en silence._ Début du match dans... trois, deux, un... Go. »

Un bruit strident résonna la minute d'après, l'icône du Soldier choisissant enfin de se montrer à son opposant, se plaçant devant lui en tenant le manche d'une puissante lame. La légendaire Masamune, crainte de tous. Squalo manqua d'être prit au dépourvu devant l'autre argenté, découvrant enfin son arme. Une épée si longue, contrastant avec la sienne sur ce point là... L'épéiste afficha un air prêt à en découdre.

« - VOOI, c'est pour cacher un complexe ? _Argumenta-il sans obtenir une quelconque réponse directe de son opposant._

- Les matérias ainsi que toutes sortes d'énergies magique sont suspendues. C'est un combat au corps à corps, uniquement. _Résonna de nouveau la voix du brun, un sourire venant illuminer le visage de Genesis._ »

L'échange avait déjà commencé. Directement suite aux paroles résonnant de dehors, le bretteur envoya un violent coup d'épée en avant habilement paré, prêt à reculer pour éviter une contre-attaque. Bien sur, son coup n'était qu'un test, pour voir ses capacités. Propulsé à quelques mètres, il se rattrapa sans problèmes, découvrant le regard fauve et naturellement provoquant que lui lançait son adversaire. Mais son visage n'affichait qu'une expression neutre, déstabilisant ses ennemis et les empêchant de lire son âme. Ce que Genesis n'avait toujours pas compris. Il fonçait tête baissée dans le tas à chaque offense contre sa fierté de sang. Garder son calme, en toute circonstance, est primordial pour un première classe. Mais malgré ce que Sephiroth laissait transparaître aux yeux du squale, une stratégie germait lentement dans son esprit. Ce dernier s'en doutait sûrement, sachant que le battre ne serait pas aisé, et qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser déconcentrer une seule seconde, sinon ce serait comme signer son arrêt de mort.

_Je vais le laisser attaquer et bloquer ses coups, ainsi je pourrais également juger sa véritable force et répondre lorsque le moment viendra._ Songea le détenteur de Masamune, les échanges entre leurs lames reprenant de plus belles. L'épéiste se rendit compte au fil des minutes que quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Son dernier coup frôla de peu la joue de son opposant, qui l'esquiva. Le public observait derrière les vitres leur face à face musclé, bouche-bée.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur position d'origine, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, après tant de coups enchaînés, aussi barbares les uns que les autres. Hormis le cuir rouge, le Soldier combattait rarement de tels adversaires. Le désir de sang et de la victoire luisait dans ses iris argentés, c'est ainsi qu'il comprit. Cet individu n'était pas ordinaire, il dégageait une aura d'une robustesse considérable à chacun de ses assauts méthodiquement calculés. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, si bien que tout cela n'était qu'un divertissement quelconque à ses yeux. Ses mouvements, ils étaient vifs et précis, mais encore trop faible. Ce sourire dissimulait ses véritables capacités, le squale était capable de bien plus, et Sephiroth le savait. Qui était-il réellement ? D'où venait-il ? Que cherchait-il ? Autant de question taraudaient le première classe, alors que la voix de son rival résonna.

« C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? »

Si il ne voulait pas devenir un peu plus sérieux, le Varia allait passer au niveau supérieur, lui. Il était temps de se bouger un peu plus, bien qu'il se demandait si ses techniques marchaient ici aussi. Probablement, et il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en être sûr. L'argenté de la Shinra arqua faiblement un sourcil, surpris par ce que fit soudain son opposant, avant d'écarquiller complètement les yeux. Squalo, laissant paraître un sourire démontrant ses dents tranchantes, donna de manière inattendue un coup d'épée contre le gros baril derrière lui laissant une entaille et toute l'eau contenue dedans s'échapper, inondant suffisamment le terrain. Sans tarder, il s'élança en avant avec son épée, comme tranchant le vent, l'eau, de manière rapide.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! _S'écria Genesis, incrédule, se collant à la vitre._ »

Angeal, devant l'écran, restait distant et muet mais tout aussi stupéfait. _Cette technique, où l'à-t-il apprit ?!_ Rumina intérieurement le Soldier, fronçant les sourcils.

L'heure n'était plus à l'amusement, le bretteur arrivant à proximité de son opposant en laissant échapper d'entre ses lèvres un italien parfait « _Scontro di Squalo !_ ». Sephiroth plaça un pied en arrière comme appui, l'autre en avant, et brandit son arme dans sa direction. Prenant de l'élan, il s'élança à toute vitesse en ligne verticale, les deux armes s'entre-choquant en une explosion dévastatrice. Les demeures alentours s'embrasèrent de flammes carmines, les spectateurs retenant leur souffle tandis qu'un amas opaque de fumée vint camoufler les deux combattants. L'argenté fronça les sourcils.. il avait réussi à le parer ? Comment ? Son sourire reprit de plus belle, intéressé par le personnage en face de lui, un sentiment probablement réciproque. Il jubilait, intérieurement, contrastant avec le sourire mesquin qui enjolivait les lèvres du première classe, l'ayant paré sans problèmes.

« - Incroyable ! Une telle puissance ! _Cria doucement Angeal, alors que Genesis serrait doucement les poings en se décollant du verre._

- Le grand Sephiroth, n'est-ce pas ?... Malheureusement pour nous, il ne fait pas honte à son titre. »

Cependant, Squalo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, bien au contraire, et son sourire s'agrandit automatiquement, cachant quelque chose. Il avait l'air assez amusé, en vérité. Le choc avait provoqué une onde, réagissant jusqu'à la propre lame de son adversaire, et parvenant encore plus loin pour résonner et immobiliser une partie de son corps. Attaco di Squalo. Le sourire de Sephiroth, pourtant imprenable jusqu'à maintenant, s'éteignit soudainement. Ses yeux grands ouverts, il lui était désormais incapable de mouvoir ses deux bras comme il le souhait. _Une paralysie ?! Comment ?! C'est impossible !_ Des plaintes et murmures s'élevèrent chez les témoins de cette prestation, interloqués, alors que le squale brandissait une nouvelle fois son épée en direction de l'argenté.

« - Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ?! Il va se faire tuer !_ S'esclaffa le rouquin, l'air d'Angeal prenant une allure grave._

- Attends, Genesis. Regarde. _Coupa le brun, pointant du doigt les deux opposants._ Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Ce n'est pas son genre d'attendre patiemment son jugement dernier.

- … Tu veux dire...

- Je ne sais pas comment il a pu s'y prendre, mais Sephiroth ne peut plus bouger, c'est certain.

- Impossible... _Réalisa le cuir rouge, se retournant vers le mentor._ Une sorte de paralysie ?

- Probablement. »

Le première classe resserra la mâchoire, la lame prête à s'abattre sur son crâne. C'est alors qu'une pensée lui vint, certes pas des plus saines pour lui, mais son unique échappatoire. D'un geste vif, il redressa son genoux qui percuta violemment ses avant-bras, se mordant la lippe à sang pour retenir un râle de douleur, s'extirpant ainsi de ses crocs en effectuant une roulade sur le côté, à quelques mètres de là. La douleur le lançait, Sephiroth venait de se déboîter littéralement les articulations. De quoi impressionner le bretteur sur le coup, posant son regard sur lui à quelques mètres de là après que sa lame ait simplement coupé le vide. Ainsi, son apparence et ses airs supérieurs cachaient donc bien quelque chose.

« VOOI ! C'est plutôt bien joué sur ce coup. _Argumenta le squale, ayant réussi à prendre le devant des choses pendant un instant._ »

Ravalant ses maux, le Soldier plaqua sa paume contre son bras gauche pour le craquer, faisant de même avec l'autre. Il ne broncha pas, sa fierté reprenant le dessus. Un sourire illumina les lèvres de Genesis.

« - Il est vraiment inconscient... Se briser les avant-bras pour s'en sortir. Je déteste lui faire des compliments mais, c'est ce que j'appelle avoir des couilles.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? _Répliqua Angeal légèrement amusé, les spectateurs se collant à la vitre._ »

Squalo n'attendit pas un quelconque rétablissement de la part de son concurrent, fonçant sur lui de front. Mais avant d'arriver à destination, il se décala, dessinant un cercle autour de lui avec son épée tranchant l'eau et des gestes rapides, mesurés, prêt à bondir. _Il cherche à me déstabiliser_, pensa Sephiroth, le visage bas, ses mèches camouflant ses pupilles lui octroyant un aspect sombre et mystérieux, l'argenté redressant hautement l'échine. _Il cherche à me faire croire des chimères... A me faire songer qu'il se trouve à ma droite, alors qu'en réalité..._ De fines gouttes giclaient sur son visage dans cette valse incertaine, l'épéiste arrêtant enfin sa route pour venir l'attaquer sur le côté gauche, enfonçant son épée devant lui à plusieurs reprises. Subitement, le corps du détenteur de Masamune virevolta au sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, contrastant avec la technique du squale, sa lame venant perforer l'écran aquatique qui s'était formé autour de lui, un hurlement de souffrance perçant ses tympans. Un violent cracha de sang sortit de la bouche du bretteur, son corps tout entier s'étant comme crispé, arrêté, et une douleur lancinante vint lui brûler la poitrine. L'eau tout autour d'eux commença peu à peu à retomber. Les yeux écarquillés, ses pupilles descendirent du mieux qu'elles purent pour voir l'épée de son opposant le trancher, l'ayant empalé sans aucune forme de pitié.

« Est-ce que cette douleur t'es insupportable ? _Quémanda le Soldier, n'ayant pour unique réponse que le frétillement frénétique des jambes de son semblable qui tentait vainement de s'échapper._ Elle n'a encore rien de comparable à ce que mes bras ont pu endurer. Que dirais-tu que je t'inflige le même tourment ? »

Comment... Squalo n'avait n'avait pas senti le coup venir. Son sang retombait au sol, se mélangeant à l'eau encore présente pour former une couleur unique. Plus encore de ce même liquide rouge vint se rassembler dans sa bouche, qu'il cracha de nouveau avant que le première classe n'éjecte le corps du Varia en hauteur, une aura bleuté venant l'entourer. C'était... écrasant. Une défaite ? Ses pupilles lui lancèrent un dernier regard, avant de s'écarquiller complètement.

« Octoslash.. »

Maintenant fermement le manche de son arme, à l'aide ses jambes, Sephiroth se propulsa dans les airs, un sourire malsain agrémentant ses lèvres. Son opposant fut alors foudroyé de multiples coups, tous lui éraflant une partie de son anatomie... bras, cou, ventre, jambe. Pour le bouquet final, son talon percuta férocement son estomac, l'argenté crachant une giclée d'hémoglobine, une douleur encore plus grande le saisissant avant qu'il ne chute au sol. Une énorme quantité de son sang perdu, rassemblé en partie autour de lui, désormais à terre. Le squale était à peine conscient, ce qui était déjà un miracle en soit... mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Les yeux mi-clos, il vit son adversaire atterrir gracieusement, Masamune tenue en arrière. Ce dernier s'avança lentement vers sa proie, déposant sa lame contre sa trachée.

« - C'était un beau combat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

- Merde ! _Pesta Angeal, pénétrant rapidement dans la salle d'entraînement accompagné du roux._ »

Le visage du bretteur encore tenu par une expression d'étonnement, se changea en un froncement de sourcils. Même ce simple geste du visage lui provoquait une douleur inimaginable résonnant à travers tout son organisme. Ouvrant doucement la bouche, du sang en grande quantité s'en échappa, comme si son estomac se vidait. L'autre argenté devait sûrement être impressionné de le voir encore conscient dans son état, après avoir encaissé cette attaque qui avait causé sa perte. Avec un grand mal, il réussi finalement à articuler quelque chose. Sa gorge le brûlait autant que le reste de sa chair assassinée.

« Fais... le... »

Malgré sa situation, il gardait toujours une lueur de fierté dans son regard, et même plus encore dans ses dernières paroles. Il n'imaginait aucunement s'en sortir, cette fois-ci. C'était vraiment la fin... Il y avait échappé tellement de fois, mais là, devant cette situation et ne sentant bientôt plus ses membres... Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, alors que sa vision devant lui se troublait, apercevant du mouvement autour lui, des formes auxquelles il n'aurait pu raccorder un quelconque visage. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps, perdant finalement connaissance. Son corps était entièrement déchiqueté, ses vêtements pratiquement en lambeaux, et ses cheveux baignaient dans une marre de sang.

« Sephiroth ! _Tonna le ton insatisfait d'Angeal, venant lui agripper l'épaule pour le retourner dans sa direction._ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu es devenu complètement fou ! »

L'argenté reprit posément ses esprits, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

« - … Je...

- Il a perdu connaissance. _En conclu le cuir rouge, s'agenouillant à côté du meurtri, déposant ses deux doigts sur sa gorge._

- Ce n'est pas vrai... Genesis ! Emmène le tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! »

D'un signe positif du crâne, celui-ci souleva le corps de l'argenté pour le maintenant contre son épaule, empruntant le chemin de la sortie, tandis que le décor autour d'eux se dissipa en de faibles grésillements. Sephiroth, quand à lui, fixait ses paumes ensanglantés, les lèvres entrouvertes et le regard lointain.

« J'ai... failli... tuer un innocent... ? »

La paume gantelée du brun le compressa un peu plus, pour qu'il relève son regard fauve vers lui. Les sourcils froncés, l'expression grave, il reprit d'un ton sombre.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. »

Ses paroles annonçant une audience qui promettait d'être semée de sermons, les deux premières s'extirpèrent de la salle d'entraînement sous les regards accusateurs et apeurés et spectateurs.

…

C'était vide, sans couleur particulière, à part du blanc. Un grand trou, un espace sans queue ni tête. Le squale était-il mort ? C'était ça... après la mort ? Il ne sentait plus du tout son corps pour le moment, mais sa respiration. L'air autour de lui était plutôt chaud, au lieu d'être froid. C'est bizarre, il aurait plutôt imaginé le contraire. Son cœur valsa, se sentant comme transporté dans son esprit, élevé. Ça tourbillonnait, sans même lui donner un mal de tête. Soudain, ses paupières très lourdes s'ouvrirent. Un halo de lumière vint l'aveugler, et également un rayon de soleil. La première chose qu'il vit fut une sorte de plafond, alors que ses membres commençaient à se réveiller. L'argenté avait mal, mais pas tant que ça, en vérité, il avait vécu pire. Alors... il en conclu qu'il était toujours en vie ?

…

* * *

Désolé pour cette fin en queue de poisson.. c'était comme un épilogue pour signaler que Squalo est toujours en vie. J'espère que ça vous a malgré tout bien plu. Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.


End file.
